


When A Voice Inside Your Head Is Your Wingman

by IAmHoussem17



Series: Shawn & Sarah [2]
Category: Numina (Video Game)
Genre: Advice, Crushes, F/M, First Dates, Flush Crush, Gen, Hearing Voices, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Rare Fandoms, Relationship Advice, Secret Crush, Series, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmHoussem17/pseuds/IAmHoussem17
Summary: After their big problem is resolved, Shawn has to deal with something else: his feelings for a certain purple haired girl.
Relationships: Sarah & Shawn (Numina), Sarah/Shawn (Numina), Shawn & Shawn's Guardian Spirit
Series: Shawn & Sarah [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933264
Kudos: 2





	When A Voice Inside Your Head Is Your Wingman

**Author's Note:**

> This might be my new obsession...sorry in advance.  
> I also wanna note that since the game is still a demo as of writing this, a lot of things in the story are more than likely to contradict what the full game actually entails. Keep that in mind.  
> Also also, I'm naming the guardian spirit Matt here, since that's what I did when I played the game.

It was over.

No one is chasing them and trying to kill them anymore.

It was finally over.

Now, Shawn and his friends, Raphael, Sarah, Cassandra and Masame, along with the little kitten Mink were walking together back to Aluyin. Cassy and Masame said that they have to part ways to find something to do with themselves, but they did promise to visit from time to time.

Now it was just Shawn, Raph and Sarah.

Being the slacker he is, Raph went home to get some rest, leaving the other two to go to Shawn's.

They sat down in the kitchen with the boy preparing something to eat. For the second time.

"So...it's finally all over" Sarah started.

"Yes...I can't believe it is" Shawn replied, setting down the cooked food on the table, then he sat down.

"How do you feel?".

Shawn did not know how to answer genuinely.

_You're relieved, yet it's all bittersweet._

"Heh, thanks Matt".

"What did he say?" The girl inquired curiously.

"He said relieved but it's all bittersweet. Sometimes, he understands how I feel more than myself" Shawn explained.

Sarah giggled a bit.

"I mean he is inside your head..."

_Yes, and it is a rather interesting place._

The boy giggled once again.

"What about you, Sarah? How do you feel?".

Her face softened before the answer came.

"A bit like you...with a hint of uncertainty".

"Uncertainty?".

She nodded.

"Now that all is well, I don't know where to go or what to do. You can continue your life here but for me, there is nothing" She replied solemnly, before looking down.

_I feel so bad for her. I like Sarah._

"Me too, Matt" Shawn sighed.

_Wait, you agreed on the first half or all of what I said?_

The boy flushed.

"Shut up!".

His sudden shout made the girl flinch.

"Uh, what? What is it?".

Shawn gathered himself together and looked at her, still red.

"Oh uh, nothing...it's nothing. But we could find you a place somewhere..."

_Shawn, don't make me say it myself. You already know where that somewhere is._

"...Here. You can stay here in Aluyin".

The purple haired girl looked at him in surprise with a slight blush out of embarrassment.

"Really? You want me to live here...near you?".

"Yes. We can even build you a new house or....you can live with us here" Shawn suggested.

Sarah nervously played with her hair before she looked up with a smile.

"Thank you so much. You're too hospitable".

"That's me" The boy chuckled a bit.

_As if you have no ulterior motives with this._

Shawn sighed.

"Having a voice in your head is more exhausting than I thought".

Sarah giggled in response.

"You two are a perfect match, though. You're like best friends or siblings".

_I mean, she's not wrong._

"Yeah...but still. I'd rather go to bed now. You?".

_Yeah, I'm very tired._

"Matt, you're a bodyless voice in my head. You don't need sleep" Shawn argued.

_Can a guardian spirit not wish for that?_

"See? You're exactly like siblings. And yes, I'm gonna sleep as well" Sarah got up and started walking upstairs, and Shawn followed her.

"I guess you can use uh..Aura's bed from now on. I'll tell my dad about the new arrangement tomorrow" The boy said.

Sarah climbed onto the bed for the second time and lied down, staring at the ceiling.

"Okay. And thank you once more" She closed her eyes and fell asleep soon after, a small smile on her face.

Shawn changed out of his clothes and lied on his own bed, looking to the side.

"Matt?".

_Yeah, my boy. What's up? I thought you wanted to sleep._

"Yeah, yeah. I know, but there is something...I wanted to talk to you about. In fact, you were the one who started it".

_Huh? What could that be?_

"You're not being sarcastic for once?".

_No, seriously. What is it?_

"It's about Sarah..." He trailed off, blushing a bit.

_Sarah? Wait...is it really? Are you finally..?_

"Yes....I'm thinking about what you said that night at the inn".

_If I could shed a single happy tear and wipe it away, I would. I'm surprised you didn't wake Raph, Sarah nor Cassy that night._

"I completely forgot they were there to be honest. I was sorta focused on Sarah, I guess".

_S_ _o, you're finally asking her out?_

"That's the plan anyways...I need more of your advice since I'm new to this whole thing".

_Well, the first date should be simple. Ask her if she wants to spend some time with you somewhere fun or beautiful. Be yourself and have fun, don't do or say anything crazy. I believe that is all you need to know._

"When you do put it like that, it does sound simple. But I feel nervous".

_That is completely fine and normal, Shawnie. To be honest, I thought you'd be more comfortable around her by now but it's okay. Like I said, have fun, be yourself, don't rush into anything and you should be able to call her girlfriend by next month._

"Wait, really?".

_That is my estimate anyways. Have you got it?_

"Yes. Thank you, Matt" Shawn smiled.

_That's what I'm here for, little guy. So, you're asking her tomorrow?_

"Yes, I'll talk to my dad then ask her".

_Great! I'm rooting for you, champ._

"Maybe having you isn't as bad as I originally thought" Shawn teased.

_Hey! I just wanna see my little tiger happy. I've been wanting to see you guys together ever since you met._

"Do guardian spirits have this special ability to sense romantic potential?".

_I don't know. Maybe it's just me. Well, I believe that is all there is to say. Go to sleep, tiger. You have a date tomorrow._

Shawn giggled and shook his head.

"Goodnight, Matt".

_Goodnight, Shawnie._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to see this fandom grow so fast in the future. Bye.


End file.
